


A Plea

by mpmottley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch just can't understand why she won't leave with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plea

**Author's Note:**

> For a Prompt on Tumblr: just as his world was righting, her's was crumbling apart. (or something like that) from zwierzodudle .

"I need you to trust me, Eff, please. I can't explain it all and I know that makes this difficult, but please come with me." He's pleading with her now, using soft tones, and she's still avoiding his gaze. She didn't understand and he had only two days to convince her. He sighed in frustration and pulled her over to the couch, sitting facing her.  "Effie, you know that I... that you're special to me." He shook his head, she stared at her lap. 

 

He leaned close to her, his lips all but touching her ear, and told her everything. Told her of promises to both Peeta and Katniss, told her of the he rebellion, told her of thirteen. To cameras this would look like nothing but lover's whispering sweet nothings in the privacy of Haymitch's bedroom. Yes, they could both be punished for  _that_ indiscretion, but if she would come with him they wouldn't be able to get to them before they were gone.

 

He watched her after he finished the tale. She looked like she might cry, staring off at the wall, processing this information. He waited... and waited. "Effie, you need to talk to me." he growled, growing angry with her lack of compliance. It seemed to snap her out of her haze and she shook her head, looking down at her hands,

 

"I can't, Haymitch." Tears finally did fall, streaking the paleness on her face, "The Capitol is my home, it's all I have." Haymitch could only hope that their conversation alluded to him convincing her to move to 12, rather than what was really going to happen. Her refusal had struck him like a blow to the chest. He couldn't fathom why she'd want to stay and most likely not survive the destruction of the world the Capitol had created. He couldn't stand the thought of letting her take the punishment for the actions that he and many others were about to take.

 

He fumed, not able to look at her anymore, and stood, storming out of the room, leaving her sitting there alone and feeling like she'd betrayed him.

 

He sat, watching the games and drinking more heavily than he ever used to. He knew they wouldn't let him drink in 13, even if they did have liquor, which they certainly did not. It didn't help that, no matter how much he forced himself to drink, he couldn't make himself any less angry at Effie. She still hadn't left his room, as far as he knew. 

 

The revolution he'd only asked for in the silence of his mind was beginning, and with luck, the Capitol would have the downfall it deserved. If she stayed behind, she'd be tortured for conspiring with the rebels, and likely she wouldn't survive. Once Snow found she knew nothing, she'd be killed because she wasn't useful to him. Panem could finally become some kind of world that was worth living in rather than this shattered mirror of peace and fairness that it was claimed to be.

 

Why couldn't she understand that he was doing this for the good of them all? She had to know that destroying the capitol was the only way--

 

Suddenly he understood. Just as he was striving to create a new world, it would mean the destruction of the world that she'd lived in for her thirty-something years. Her world, her capitol, was what he was destroying. He was the one betraying her, not the other way around.

 

With this revelation, he slammed the bottle down onto the coffee table and dragged himself back to the bedroom.


End file.
